


Il semplice trascorrere del tempo

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Presso fuochi di campo e troni di re incoronati [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Hopeful Ending, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, M/M, Psychological Exhaustion, Redemption, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, Translation Available, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sono cambiati entrambi; e se il tempo sa guarire, sa anche distruggere. Mentre smussava la fedeltà e le passioni di Thor senza che Thor lo volesse, qualcosa è andato irrimediabilmente perduto: così, per il semplice avvicendarsi delle stagioni.<br/>«Ho amato te più di tutti, Loki. Ma ho sempre avuto paura dei tuoi rancori.» </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il semplice trascorrere del tempo

**Author's Note:**

> Angst a barili, perché sì.

 

_Persevera finché avrai respiro. Non si merita il perdono per cui non si è sofferto._

_«Non mi fermerò finché non avrò rimediato.»_

 

Ma la strada della redenzione è lunga e, nel frattempo, i mondi si muovono.

 

Loki sente freddo. Ha fatto tanta di quella strada da poter vomitare, e ora si fermerà.

«È finita, allora.» Vede polvere e fessure, la terra si è spaccata sotto i suoi piedi. Troppo arida. «Vero? Niente più premio al traguardo.»

Thor china il capo. E' stanco – esausto. Non è l'unico.

«Loki, non era una gara...»

Vorrebbe gridargli in faccia che allora dovrebbe ottenere qualcosa indipendentemente dal risultato, e non trovarsi a mani vuote dopo una vittoria. Vorrebbe buttarlo a terra e dirgli che lo (ama) odia. E' arrivato, ce l'ha fatta, che brucino all'inferno cinici e scettici. Tutto per niente? Thor non _sa_ chi gli ha dato la determinazione necessaria per–no, certo che no. Quando mai Thor ha guardato oltre il cortese velo delle apparenze? Non imparerà mai. O lo farà troppo tardi.

E Loki ha riavuto se stesso _,_ non se ne va davvero a mani vuote. Solo che non sta ottenendo ciò che desiderava di più, come al solito.

«Portami ad Asgard» chiede, perché a quanto pare non può evitare di umiliarsi. Umiltà e amore, giusto? Nel suo ventre si sveglia una vecchia scintilla di rabbia, spire contratte che non sa contro chi aizzare.

Thor non lo guarda.

«Fratello, per te ci sarò sempre» dice. _Fratello_. «Non è colpa tua _._ Solo che... senza che me ne accorgessi, sono cambiate troppe cose.»

Sono cambiati entrambi; e se il tempo sa guarire, sa anche distruggere. Mentre smussava la fedeltà e le passioni di Thor senza che Thor lo volesse, qualcosa è andato irrimediabilmente perduto: così, per il semplice avvicendarsi delle stagioni.

«Ho amato te più di tutti, Loki. Ma ho sempre avuto paura dei tuoi rancori.»

_E per proteggermi, alla fine ti ho dimenticato._ Questo non lo dice. Non serve che lo faccia.

Ci sono molti tipi di Ragnarok, pensa Loki, accettando la sua stretta di commiato: morti, oblio, separazioni. E la linea passa sempre fra loro due, sempre.

 

_«Finché hai respiro, persevera.»_

 

All'alba, Loki si rialza e s'avvia verso Asgard.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos = ❤❤


End file.
